Safe (Payday 2)
Safes are secure locked containers holding valuable objects. They are often times the targets in almost all heists. General In order to access the content inside the safes, the safes must be opened. Most of the time, the safes must be forcible drilled open to be looted of their contents. The amount of drilling time required to open a safe varies, with a trend of increased drill time as the safe's size increases. The skill Drill Sawgeant reduces the amount of drilling time by 15% at Basic level, and 30% at Ace level. A number of skills can be used as alternative, faster methods to open a safe: * Nimble enables the player to pick most safes' locks in 45 seconds. * Shaped Charges enables the player to blow open most safes with C4 charges. Titan Safes Titan Safes are rarer variants of the normal safes that sometimes appear in certain heists (usually holding mission-critical items) or as replacements for the normal black Frank Yaeger safes on Mayhem difficulty and above. They also appear on Diamond Store and Big Oil on all difficulties. Titan Safes cannot be blown open with shaped charges nor do they have a lock to be picked. They also take longer to drill open compared to their Frank Yaeger counterparts. Safe statistics Frank Yaeger Safes Titan Safes Trivia *"Frank Yaeger" is a reference to "Franz Jaeger" of the " " (The Olsen gang), a fictional Danish criminal gang in the eponymous film series and the Swedish adaptation "Jönsonligan", where it is a notoriously hard-to-crack safe. **It is possibly also an allusion to the Character Gray Fox from the Metal Gear Series, who's real name is Frank Jaeger. Given Payday's allusions to other pop culture icons and games, it isn't much of a stretch. *The Titan safe company has the "Suck It!" company motto printed in block letters below the keypad, close to the lower right corner of the safe door. The safe is specifically designed without a conventional lock to deter theft, though this is also a serious design flaw for a safe (see below). **Despite the the tried-and-true design of a safe, it suffers from the fundamental weakness of having to be accessible by a locksmith or other authority in the event of a lock-out or malfunction, which forms the basis of safe-cracking. Were the Titan safe to be manufactured in real life, its sturdiness would cause problems to its user as well should the keypad break, or be tampered with with electronic countermeasures. As Titan safes uses electronic locks, an ECM Jammer would realistically be extremely effective when it comes to cracking one. See also *Doors Gallery 2015-01-27 00001.jpg|A regular Frank Yaeger safe in Bank Heist. Safes like this one can be picked or drilled open. 2015-01-27 00002.jpg|A Frank Yaeger safe in Four Stores. This one was blasted open by a Shaped Charge. Big_Safe.jpg|A 50cm × 200cm Frank Yaeger safe in the Four Store. 2015-02-13 00001.jpg|Titan Safe being drilled in Ukrainian Job. 2015-02-17 00002.jpg|A drilled open Titan Safe in Diamond Store. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)